So what
by MrsMarinaSN
Summary: Sí, habían perdido. ¿Y qué? Pensaban celebrar que habían dado lo mejor de ellos mismos. MidoTaka. Spoiler del Manga


Los conceptos de derrota podían ser muchos y muy distintos. Shintarou lo sabía bien y podía distinguir las diferencias entre las derrotas que había sufrido en toda su vida. Casualmente, sólo dos. Al menos, dos verdaderamente importantes.

Primero, Kuroko con la ayuda de Taiga había hecho que volviese a jugar el baloncesto que siempre habían jugado hasta volverse la Generación de los Milagros. En ese entonces, perder para él había sido dejar de tener siempre la victoria, cosa que le abrió los ojos. Por lo que, irónicamente, ganó algo.

Y en ese momento, con la derrota que Akashi le había hecho tener, llegaba su segunda vez como perdedor. Aquella vez sólo había perdido el deseo de ganar con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque sabía que la próxima vez le iría mejor, estaba como Takao. No sabía hasta donde la victoria podía doler. El rey había caído.

No podía consolarle ahora, tal vez. El resto del equipo se había ido a casa porque se sentían debastados. Midorima y Takao, sin embargo, habían decidido dar una vuelta para refrescarse antes de eso. De alguna manera habían sido los más afectados, incluso echándose la culpa de la derrota pues ellos, como había dicho alguien, eran casi como la luz y la sombra de su propio equipo.

Pero no merecía la pena culparse de aquella manera, así que fueron a casa de Takao a celebrar que habían dado su mejor esfuerzo. No se sentían satisfechos con ellos mismos pero el alcohol parecía aliviar un poco su dolor. En el rostro de ambos aún había rastros de lágrimas y Shintarou juraría que su compañero estaba luchando por no romperse de nuevo. Ambos sabían que sólo ponían de excusa el alcohol para consolarse sin ser juzgados y luego sacó la ficha de Shogi del bolsillo. El horóscopo en ese momento le había enviado una señal.

—No deberías mirar eso, Shin-chan. Yo creo que lo que ha pasado es que Akashi ha chantajeado a la que ha hecho los horóscopos.—Murmuró intentando ser divertido Takao mientras le quitaba la ficha de las manos.

—No digas tonterías.—Le regañó mientras se ponía bien las gafas y mantenía el ceño fruncido ante el "robo".

—Ya sé que es muy importante, todo esto del horóscopo. Pero se equivoca. Aparte de ser tsundere, eres un poco masoca observando esto. ¿No crees?—Rió un poco, bajo los efectos de la bebida pues no se sentía feliz. —Todo el equipo quería ganar, no sólo tú. Deja de poner esa expresión, Shin-chan.

—Ya lo sé pero...

—Oh, sí, conocías a Akashi de antes. Querías enseñarle lo que era perder por una vez.—No supo cuando, pero de repente se encontraba a punto de llorar de nuevo y se acercó a Midorima, sonriendo amargamente.—Yo quería ayudarte en tu propósito, Shin-chan. De repente me siento tan frustrado, me gustaría poder consolarte.—Y sin más le besó, murmurando las mismas palabras que había dicho en los vestuarios y pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno para que su amigo no se separara de él al salir del shock.

—Takao...—Susurró, comprendía los sentimientos que intentaba transmitirle, pero se sentía confuso.

No le había desagradado el beso, es más, había sentido algo en el estómago. Sin embargo, no quería aquello, no quería que le consolase. No de aquella manera. Intentó separarle pero el otro estaba pegado a él como una lapa sin cortar la unión de los labios de ambos.

Una vez que consiguió lo que quería, soltó un leve jadeo que inspiró a Takao seguir con algo de inseguridad por el cuello de Shintarou mientras el peliverde intentaba separarle cada vez con menos fuerza. Estaba seguro que lo único que tenía que hacer es que su compañero entrase en razón y así todo acabaría. Aún así, no podía concentrarse con la lengua ajena jugueteando en la piel de su cuello, sintiendo a Takao tan extraño mientras intentaba darle placer para consolarle. Y aunque no se sentía ni un poco más alegre que antes, el cometido de Takao se estaba cumpliendo al sentirse acalorado.

—Detén esto...—Dijo en un pequeño gemido cuando Takao mordió en un punto sensible de su cuello.

—Shin-chan no está negando que le guste.—Susurró con aire divertido.—Es tan tonto pensando que le voy a hacer caso cuando está ya así de excitado.—Exhaló aire caliente en su oído con cada palabra que articulaba y una voz extrañamente ronca. Las manos ya las tenía quitándole la parte superior de la ropa al otro, recibiendo un pequeño quejido.

Midorima suspiró mientras el frío aire rozaba su piel ahora destapada. Las manos ajenas recorrían su espalda y Takao ya se las había apañado para sentarse encima suya y volver a besarlo mientras le quitaba el cinturón y le desabrochaba los pantalones, notando el pequeño bulto liberarse ahora sin presiones y succionando sus labios de manera hambrienta y necesitada.

—Es injusto.—Se quejó Shintarou resignado al no poder hacer nada y empezando a quitarle la camiseta a Takao mientras le separaba sutilmente.—Si lo vamos a hacer, que sea en las mismas condiciones.—Murmuró ahora de manera débil mientras el pelinegro se acomodaba mejor encima de él y lamía su sonrojo hasta bajar a los labios de los que había sido separado y empezar de nuevo el beso hambriento que antes estaba dando.

Esta vez, Midorima correspondió a su pesar de la misma manera. Las manos ajenas le volvían loco acariciando su espalda, su nuca y luego dando la vuelta y rozando su torso de manera suave y las yemas de los dedos. Y luego empezaban a bajar lentamente hasta su miembro y acariciándolo a través de la tela de los calzoncillos sin apenas vergüenza aunque su cara estuviese igual o más roja que la suya en todo momento.

El beso se volvió más apasionado aún por momentos, con ambas lenguas luchando por una dominación que no tenían y que tampoco sabían si querían. Los dientes de ambos rozándose algunas veces y descargas eléctricas saliendo de cada roce y yendo directamente a su vientre para convertirse en excitación y hacer que sus miembros tuviesen más bultos.

Se acabó por la falta de aire, pero Takao parecía tener claro cuál era su próxima parada. Los besos empezaron a bajar, siguiendo el rastro de caricias que antes sus manos habían hecho y parándose con duda encima del miembro aún cubierto del tsundere. Terminó de bajarle los pantalones y lo miró empezando a tocarlo por encima mientras notaba un sutil gemido escaparse de entre los labios del otro.

Empezó a succionar por encima de los calzoncillos mientras notaba el bulto crecer sin saber muy bien cómo seguir. Era su primera vez, después de todo. No lo iba a reconocer, pero siempre había deseado estar en ese tipo de situación con su compañero y quería hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Lamió lo que supuso que era su extensión por encima de la ropa y empezó a succionar después el glande dejando la tela mojada con una mezcla de líquido preseminal y saliva. El miembro ajeno ya empezaba a asomar por el filo de los calzoncillos y decidió quitárselos para poder lamerle mejor.

—Quiero alimentarme de Shin-chan...—Susurró sin separarse ni un milímetro de su miembro y empezando a imitar una penetración para que los jadeos y gemidos ajenos creciesen. Su propio miembro estaba a punto de estallar sintiéndose aún atrapado en la ropa pero Takao sólo podía pensar en Midorima y darle placer. Y sus gemidos profundos sólo le informaban de que estaba cosiguiendo su objetivo.

Y llegó el momento, ese momento de éxtasis en el que ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada y sintió el semen ajeno en la boca, tragándolo sin acabar de acostumbrarse al sabor de aquella sustancia.

—Di...ces... cosas demasiado... impro...pia..ah...ss...—Se quejó el de la Generación de los Milagros mientras atraía al pelinegro y lo besaba con impaciencia impropia en él. Nunca pudo imaginar que alguien pudiese darle tanto placer.

De repente se olvidó de la derrota y de todo que antes le molestaba y se deshizo de toda la ropa restante de Takao en un impulso. De alguna manera quería sentirlo pues en ese momento no importaba si estaba bien o mal, simplemente estaba y era algo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Su cuerpo y su mente, para qué iba a negar lo obvio. No podría estar de esa manera con alguien que no fuese su compañero.

Ni siquiera estaba teniendo en cuenta de que estaban haciendo todo eso en el salón de la casa. En el frío suelo. Y sin embargo, apenas le importaba. Nadie iría.

—No seas apropiado ahora... S-Shin-chan... Q-quiero... tenerte dentro... Prepárame...—Susurró mordiendo dulcemente el labio inferior contrario y llevando las manos de Shintarou hasta su trasero.—Por favor...

Midorima le miró un poco perplejo y estuvo a punto de negarse, pero tampoco quería que el otro pensase que no quería terminar el acto sexual con él. Es que nunca había hecho algo así, parecía tan sucio. Takao había hecho de dominante hasta ese momento y de alguna manera sentía que solamente lo había hecho porque él no era lo suficientemente atrevido para tomar la iniciativa.

Suspiró dándose por vencido y empezando a dilatar al otro mientras notaba que le costaba un poco de trabajo meter sus dedos dentro de la entrada ajena. ¿Cómo sería meter su pene, entonces? Ni quería imaginarse lo que a Takao le dolía, sin embargo éste seguía sonriendo aunque las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro.

Empezó a mover los dedos en círculos hasta que notó que los quejidos contrarios eran de placer y luego le besó suavemente mientras sacaba los dedos de manera suave.

—¿Estás preparado...?

—Hm...Ahora s-sí... Estás más lindo así, ...Shin-chan...—Murmuró mientras le quitaba las gafas y las ponía lejos de su alcance para que no se las volviese a poner.

—Cállate.—Regañó con un pequeño sonrojo mientras empezaba a penetrar al otro, notando las piernas ajenas temblar ligeramente. Paró un poco hasta que Takao le hizo una seña para que continuara y siguió penetrándole hasta lograr que toda su extensión estuviese dentro de la entrada ajena.

La sensación de estar atrapado en la estrecha pared de Takao era indescriptible, sobre todo porque ni siquiera sabía cuando su propio miembro había logrado ponerse erecto de nuevo gracias al pelinegro.

Eso le recordó que debía moverse suavemente mientras su compañero le besaba con necesidad y le atraía en un abrazo doloroso, pues le estaba hincando las uñas en la espalda. Aún así no se atrevía a moverse. No sabía por qué pero tenía miedo de dañar más de lo que estaba al otro.

Takao, notando eso, empezó a moverse él mismo, montando al peliverde mientras no dejaba a los gemidos escapar besándole también.

Pero eso no era suficiente, el placer sustituyó al poco dolor que ya sentía y se le hizo imposible no gemir abiertamente al notar el miembro de Midorima darle en algún punto de concentración de nervios que le hacía sentir aquella concentración de placer en el vientre. Shintarou también gemía al notar las paredes de Takao atraparle y soltarle a un ritmo constante y aquello era una locura.

El pelinegro no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a masturbarse a sí mismo, siendo ayudado después por un aún dubitativo Midorima que intentaba darle placer sin dejar de ser respetuoso.

Y al fin llegó ese momento en el que se alcanza el climax en el orgasmo, jadeando ambos apoyados en el otro. Takao manchó todo el vientre del otro mientras que Shintarou colmó de sustancia el interior ajeno. Decidieron descansar entonces sin saber muy bien qué acababa de pasar. Quisieron echarle la culpa al alcohol, a la derrota o incluso a la edad.

No pudieron.

Eso es algo que estaba destinado a pasar desde el momento en el que se conocieron. Aquella persona que siempre aparecía en los horóscopos de Midorima y que Takao había deseado encontrar.

Se habían encontrado mutuamente.


End file.
